campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Generosity
Generosity Percabeth Fanfic (not a happy one) Summary: Percy and Annabeth have just gotten out of Tartarus. The prophecy is being fulfilled, and the giants are awakening. Gaea is rising and of course it seems that they can't trust anyone but eachother. And then there is that small problem of the prophecy: "An oath to keep with a final breath." '' TheBestDaysofUrLife (talk) Read read read! Beginning There was hardly any light at all, I was having trouble seeing. But there it was, the Doors of Death standing just a few feet away. "Annabeth!" I shook my girlfriends shoulder harder than necessary. "Look! The Doors!" Hope flared in my chest, filling the immense gap that had been spreading throughout my veins as I'd come to a realization: no one was coming to help us and there wasn't a way out. But here it was, happily proving me wrong. She lifts her exhausted and weary head. I'm having trouble carrying her through all the lava, the burning searing hot steam wafts through the air stinging at my eyes. Her blonde hair has fallen mostly out of her ponytail, dirt smears her face. She looks beautiful. "Percy, the Doors are opening." She gasps and tries to free herself from my arms. She winces as she steps off onto the floor. Her ankle must be still hurting, I wince in sympathy. "Uh hold on." I mutter and plunge my hand in my pockets for the last bit of emergency ambrosia I kept in a zip-lock baggy. "Here, take this." The godly food should have healed her a long time ago, but I suppose it's hard to work god magic when your in Tartarus. That's right, we were in the deepest part of hell. "Come on!" I point at the Doors which have creaked open halfway. "Just because they're opening, doesn't mean they won't close!" We take off in as much as a sprint as we can. It's hard, Annabeth is so weak I have to grab her arm and pull her along. The distance wasn't necessarily hard, running that far wouldn't have bothered us. Except for the flaming bats- you heard me right- flying over our heads screeching into our ears. Then the other problems were the tangly dead bushes, trying to catch our feet and making us trip and fall. Then of course, the molten hot ''lava. '' I was sweating profusely ''without ''touching the warm liquid. Annabeth limped as fast as she could, but there was too much strain on her ankle. My muscles ached from carrying her before, my legs were weak from exhaustion, sweat was sprinkling my forehead and I was tired beyond belief. But, I wiped my arm on my head and then told Annabeth to get into my arms and picked her up once more. I struggled like crazy to get to the doors, but the weeds kept getting underneath me. Random lava waves flew up at different times almost splashing us with steaming molten goo. That's when I heard a voice behind us. "Hello, ''Percy." Time seemed to freeze. And, that would be an accurate statement, because it literally did. Fear ran down my spine. Here I was, defenseless (my sword had flown into the lava seconds ago and I wasn't sure if it was returning) and Annabeth worn out. "I didn't think we would meet so soon. It's only been what...a year or less for you puny mortals?" The voice continues. "If you'd accepted immortality, I doubt you'd be here. Wait, that would ruin all the fun for me." I could almost imagine the evil figure behind the voice licking his lips. "What do you want, Kronos?" I turned slightly, peering into the darkness. The time spell had been released by now, obviously it's not fun to tear apart your arch-enemy without a good duel. I put Annabeth down and silently pointed toward the doors. I gave her that look that meant: dont-wait-for-me. ''She bites her lips, stares at me with those beauitful grey eyes then nods and starts crawling the last couple of feet. I turn to face Kronos. He hasn't revealed himself, and I'm getting nerveous. "What do you want with me?" I repeat as the shadows suddenly become eery looking. I glance around nerveously. Kronos' voice seems to come from everywhere. "Well, Percy Jackson you destroyed my plans last summer and somehow cast me into Tartarus. What would you ''expect ''I would want?" His voice turns sinister. "I want to kill you and everything precious to you." My stomach does flip flops and twirls as I register what he's saying. My hand moves to my pocket, my sword had to be there. It had to. Nothing. ''Crap. '' I don't answer, take in my surroundings, the odds that I'll get out alive. "Wait, Kronos," I say stalling for time. "If you let me go you can watch as Gaea tears me apart. Wouldn't that be so much more fun?" I raise my hands in a ''please-don't-kill-me ''sort of way. Kronos laughs loudly, the sound echoing all around me until I don't know where the Titan Lord is anymore. I step backwards and trip over a bush. I fall to the ground, rocks piercing my skin. I'd give anything to have the curse of Achilles again, that would be really useful right now. I hear the snap of fingers and the bush springs to life, wrapping thorny tendrils around my chest, trapping my hands next to my sides. I've been completely immobilized, I struggle but the thorns dig in farther every time I move. "Stop!" I sputter as blood runs from my arms, dripping into the hard stony ground. Kronos voice comes from all around me. "And why should I?" "Because I said so!" Annabeth cuts me free from the bush in a matter of three seconds and glares defiantley into the dark. "Get lost Kronos! You had your chance! Let Gaea run this how she wants." Kronos mutters something under his breath, almost like he's listening to someone. "Fine. But this isn't over. Gaea is rethinking letting me out onto the battle field, just to get a little fighting time with my two favorite demigods." I can't help but get the feeling that when he says 'favorite' demigods he means 'least-favorite'. And with that, the evil presence disperses. I shudder, run my hands over my cut and bleeding arms and try to walk to the Doors. "Thanks Annabeth." I manage weakly, as I sink towards the ground. Ouch. My feet. Ouch. My arms. Ouch everything hurts. I drop to my knees and put my hands to my temples as a searing pain begins in my mind. I'm trying not to scream as I writhe on the floor, crying out in pain. ''Just because Kronos let you off the hook, doesn't mean I haven't planned something for you. ''Gaea's familiar voice enters my head. ''I know you'll sarcrafice yourself if I let you to the Doors. Which is why, I'm going to make sure your in too much pain to volunteer. Understand my little pawn? "Get out of my head!" I scream. Another burning wave crashes into me, knocking me over and I yell out. It feels as if a million tiny wasps have all taken turns stabbing at my brain. "Percy!" I can hear Annabeth's worried voice over my screams. Stop screaming! ''I will myself. But I can't. My vision is going fuzzy, my mind aches and throbs, I'm on the verge of passing out. But I can't even pass out to escape the pain. I'm on the floor still, covering my head and rocking back and forth, tears streaming down my face. "Get to the doors-" I've begun to pant. ''Stop it! ''Gaea returns to my head. You will not stay in Tartarus, I have other ideas for you.'' That just makes my decision harden. "Annabeth go without me," I close my eyes, gulping. Annabeth grabs my hand and starts to pull me, despite the facts that she's already so weak and has a bad ankle. "I'm not leaving you, Percy." She looks at my head. She's smart, she knows what must be happening. "I recall something a certain son of Poesidon once told me. Now what did he say?" She taps her chin. "'I'm not letting you go,' or something like that. Which is exactly why we are staying together. Got all that Seaweed Brain?" And she resumes tugging my arm until I feel like it's being wrenched out of my socket. I don't answer her, the pain has risen. I never knew you could hurt like this. Know it's like someone's taking the entire Roman armory and dumping in my brain. We make it to the Doors. I can barely look up, I'm on my back now, breathing hard. Blood is covering 84% of my skin and the rest of it is dirt and grime. I squint, and make out a shape on the other side of the doorway. Blonde, tall. Jason. Next to him...Nico Leo and Piper. I can see Frank grunting in effort as he keeps the doors from closing on us, they seem to be fighting him. Where's Hazel? Another seizure in the killzone (brain) and I curl up into a ball, sweating profoundly. I really, really wish I could pass out. I'm too tired and in too much pain to even say anything as Jason stoops down to look at me. "Percy, can you hear me?" "How many fingers!" Leo's voice. A blur of a hand in front of my eyes. I groan and roll over slightly. "Leo!" A smack. Good job Annabeth. "Quick, Piper charmspeak him into feeling better!" I can't identify the voice. "My powers don't work like that idiot." "Stop it!" Annabeth's voice for sure. "Percy could be dying and your acting like a bunch of three year-olds." Jason stands up, my eyesight is getting horrible. Everything seems to be tinged with red. "Let's lift him up. We can't do anything down here, get him to the ship." Hands. Hands everywhere. Grabbing my ankles, under my armpits. "On three." I brace myself, I feel like I've been shot with 100 rounds of bullets. Maybe it's all in the brain, I don't see any visible wounds. "One." Ow, ow, ow. The pain. "Two." Knives. Bullets? Ow the pain. "Three!" I gasp in agony as I'm lifted up off the floor and try to say something. I can't, it's like my voice has left me. "We got you buddy." Definately Frank. I'm lifted up and carried out past the doors. Who's going to close them- ahhh. Worse pain then all the rest, I was so close to blacking out. My head hurts. It really really hurts. "I'm the protector. I have to stay. It's my duty." I raise my head as far as I can. What I see makes no sense. Coach Hedge is taking the doors from Frank who can't hold them any longer and closing them. I struggle to get out of my friends hands, they almost drop me. Jason's face is shiny with sweat and he sighs with annoyance. "Percy, stop. We're taking you back to the ship. We'll fix you." If they can fix you, A smug voice- Gaea purrs. I don't bother answering, because Gaea finally gives me what I want. I black out into waves of endless darkness. ~~ "Crap, he's all red-ish colored." "Like a tomato!" "Shut up, Leo!" I groan and try to sit up, my head aches like crazy. I can't move my hands. What the heck? I open my eyes to see that my hands have been tied down to the bed, while the rest of me is free. Annabeth is sitting on the edge of the bed, Leo is drumming his fingers on a desk and the other demigods stare down at me. I look at them. "Um, good morning?" No one responds. I notice that Frank is missing from the group. "Where's Frank?" Jason straightens up from leaning on the doorway. "Infirmary." He says this, like I should know. Annabeth gives him one of her special glares. "Stop acting like he should know!" Jason crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at me. "How do we know he doesn't know? HE WAS THE ONE ATTACKING." I sit up as far as I can, with the ropes around my wrists. "What are you talking about, Grace?" I demand. I really wish I could cross my arms. Annabeth pats my knee, and I calm down a little. Piper frowns at her boyfriend. "Jason, he just woke up. But...well if you must know." She looks my way. "You clocked Frank on the head right before we reached the room and started attacking us." My heart drops into my stomach. What? '' "No...there's got to be some mistake. I'd never hurt Frank," My voice comes out hoarse. "Really, I swear." My gaze drifts back to my restrained hands. Gods no, it couldn't be true. I didn't even remember any of that- they must be... Lying? Never, not to me. Confused? Probably not? Jason's gaze softens and his voice isn't as harsh. "Tell that to Frank, Jackson. The man was probably mentally injured when he realized his hero was trying to kill him." Annabeth stands up, till she's staring eye to eye with Jason. "Look, Percy didn't realize. Can you give us some time alone?" Piper tugs on Jasons arm and the son of Jupiter reluctantly follows. I hang my head and let myself drop back down onto the pillows. "I'm a horrible friend," I moan. Annabeth smiles slightly. "I love that Percy," She whispers. I raise my head a little. "You love that I'm a horrible friend?" There's a tingly laugh, Annabeth's ''laughing. "No, that you beat yourself up so badly. When you think you've messed up, you work so hard to fix it." I think about that. "But I have messed up," I finally answer. Annabeth leans over the bed and starts to untie my hands. "I'm giving you a chance to make it right, Seaweed Brain," She moves to my left hand. "I could tell you weren't in control of yourself." She finishes with the rope and tosses it to the side. "But, whatever is going on, I want you know I'm there for you. Just...try to figure it out. If I try to kiss you, I don't want you to strangle my neck." I rub my wrists, which really don't sting that much. My cheeks go red, but I get what she's saying. The only problem is, I have no idea what happened. How can I fix the problem, when I don't remember? TheBestDaysofUrLife (talk) Dinner is quiet besides the clanging of forks hitting plates and drinks being set down on the hollow wooden table. No one speaks except for Leo who tries to lighten the mood. "I added some backup and advanced stuff to the Archimedes ball, it's going to be awesome! We can fly into battle next month and totally laser beam the crap out of those monsters." Annabeth attempts a nod in Leo's direction while Pipers smiles a little, but other than that no one is in the mood. I glance in Frank's direction, his eyes are glued to his plate. Clearly he doesn't want to look at me. Hazel is giving me curious looks, I'm not sure how to respond. I'm glad she isn't angry, but I can tell she's condused about what happened. Like she's not sure how to react. Jason picks at his grilled chicken and moves it around his plate on his fork, not touching any part of his meal. "Um," I clear my throat. All eyes immediatley find mine, everyone was waiting for someone to talk. Preferably me. "Look guys, I promise I don't know what happened but I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again. So you guys can all rest in peace," I push my chair backwards and stand up. "I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day. But...um you guys continue eating." I glance at Annabeth who's giving me a half-smile and then at Frank who has bit his lip so hard it's started bleeding and stared at me with hopeful eyes like a baby bear. I rub my neck a little then turn around and head down the hallway to my room. The instant my head hit the pillow, a weird dream entered my sleep. "He's insane- does he know what's he's even doing?" '' ''"Don't call my boyfriend insane!" A loud smacking sound echoed through my dream, which was tinged in red. '' ''"I can't believe he attacked me like that!" A male voice, raw with anger. '' ''"I can't believe he did it when you were asleep!" This voice is more feminine like, almost familiar. '' ''"Um guys, is it just me, or is it creepy the way he's just standing there blankly?" '' ''"What? Get him to his room- tie him on the bed again, we don't want another incident like this again." '' ''"I'd object, but this has gone to far. We need to know whats going on, and obviously Percy doesn't know what just happened. Look at him- he's like sleep walking." A pause and then the voice coninues. "Leo, Seaweed Brain didn't hurt you right?" '' ''"Nah I'm all good." '' ''"With that handled, I'll take Pipes and Leo to their rooms and Annabeth you take care of Percy..." '' My dream fades and the red tinged scene blurs and drifts away. I open my eyes and groan, what was that whole dream about? Maybe it was a normal dream, I tell myself. Demiods have normal dreams once in awhile, right? I try to bring my hands up to rub my eyes. They won't move. I sit up as far as I can. I've been tied to the bed post ''again. ''"What in the name of Posiedon..." I mutter and start to work at the ropes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Jackson," A voice echoes through the room. I look up and see Jason sitting on a stool at the edge of my bed. He looks tired and a little nerveous. "What's wrong?" I ask with a frown. "Is there a reason my hands and legs have been imobilized?" Jason leans forward at my last remark. "Is there something wrong?" He asks sarcsatically. "No, not if you count attacking the son of Jupiter in the middle of the night with a celestial bronze sword as nothing wrong." He says this so calmly, it doesn't register to me that he sees me as a threat. "I attacked you?" I say carefully. "Do you think I would make that up?" Jason leans back on his stool and sighs. "The whole crew saw it, Pipes and Leo, Annabeth and Leo, Gleeson and me. You were crazy man, you yanked me up out of my bed and slammed me against the wall. If Pipes hadn't had a bad dream and come to my room to see me, I would have ''died." I blink. I have no idea how to react. A sorry doesn't sound like that would cut these circumstances. But I had to try. "Look, I'm really sorry man." I lay back against the pillows. "I don't know what happening to me. All I know is I had a dream in like a red filter and I could hear you guys talking back and forth about me. That's it, everything else is a blank in the memory." Jason gets up and paces around the room with his hands behind his back, clearly thinking. "I believe you Percy, but I want to know whats going on. You nearly killed me- gods I hate to think about what could have happened if Pipes hadn't charmspeaked you quick enough." He runs his hands through his blonde hair. "What if you tried to kill Annabeth, and no one was there to save her?" A sinking feeling fills my chest, I almost choke. This is dangerous, I can't be trusted on my own. "Assign a guard to my door, keep me heavily sedated and don't by any circumstances let me out of these ropes." Jason looks at me in surprise. "Percy, we need a plan not extreme meausures." "These are extreme circumstances. I meant what I said Grace, do it. Now." There's a kind of commanding tone in my voice, I truly believe this is the only way to keep the other six safe. Jason rubs his eye then gestures towards the door. The other six demigods step in. I'm not really angry that they were eavesdropping, but it dawns on me how badly I can't be trusted. "We need to take the weapons off of you." Coach Hedge steps in the door. "Your pen returns to your pocket right?" Annabeth blinks tears from her eyes, she tries to hide it but I can tell. "So remove his pockets." Leo steps forward and observes the scene. "How?" Jason pulls out a pocketless shirt and shorts and throws them to me. "Leo put them on him." He looks at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry, but you said not to release you and I'm not going to let you loose." I nod even though my cheeks are most likely burning red. Annabeth herds the others except Leo out the room and then whispers something in his ear. He nods and grins like he just won the lottery and hands Annabeth the clothing. "Annabeth, if...if I somehow escape. What are we going to do?" I ask hoarsley. She takes out her dagger and cuts away my shirt and unties one of my hands and slides the T-Shirt on halfway. "We'll find a way," She promises. I take a deep breath. "If...if there isn't Piper around...to charmspeak me. I want you to do whatever it takes to stop me from hurting anyone. Drugs, lightning...death." I whisper that last part, it hurts to say that last part. Annabeth stops untying me for a moment and gives me a solid look. "You're not getting away from me Seaweed Brain. Never." She leans down and kisses my cheek and then continues to tie my hand back to the bed post after dragging the rest of my shirt on. All I can think is uh...Annabeth....uh duh....pretty....whaaa just happened.... Annabeth finishes dressing me than waves good bye to me and that she'll visit me later. She promises to send food down or bring it herself for breakfast. I give her a slight nod and lie on the bed feeling terrible. The minutes pass like hours and the hours pass like days. And by pass, I mean slowly. Hazel visited me once telling me how she knew it wasn't my fault and believes me. I was grateful for that. Somehow I made it through an entire day without doing anything pyscho bananas. I just hoped my luck would hold. Naturally, it didn't. Somewhere at about two in the morning Leo wandered into my room. "Hey Percy, I had this weird dream that something was wrong down here. Everything okay?" He whispered. A sudden tugging in my heart followed his words. I felt...angry and then...devious? That was a new feeling, Annabeth usually came up with all the plans. "Yeah something is wrong. My wrists are burning from these ropes...could you take them off for a minute? Maybe rub some soothing lotion on them," I propped my head up. Leo held out the palm of his hand and it flamed up instantly. "Yeah man, no problem. Stretch if you need to," I felt myself grinning, and I wasn't sure why. I rolled off the bed and found my old jeans on the floor. Leo was preoccupied, trying to unknot the ropes, while I uncapped my pen. "Say goodnight," I muttered and swung the blade of my sword. Leo turned at the last moment, and was konked on the head with the flat of my blade. That fool crumpled easily, not unlike a piece of paper. I gathered up his lifeless body and pushed it in the corner if my closet. I could take care of him later. Right when I had stumbled toward the doorway I felt a cold blade press against my sternum. "Grace," I snarled. "Always wanting to be the hero." I boldly moved around the corner to face my enemy. The son of Jupiter narrowed his eyes. "Get back on the bed Jackson," he said calmly. "And why would I do that," I swung up my blade in one swift movement and knocked Jason's sword out of his hand. I sent it clattering to the floor. "When I'm having so much fun here." I hissed feeling vengeful of the demigod who turned everyone against me. I grabbed his wrist as he tried to punch me, landed a sad childish blow to my side and then was silenced when I twisted his arm behind his back and forced him to his knees with my blade at his throat. "Get on the bed Grace," I mimicked his earlier tone. He didn't move. I kicked him hard in the ribs and he cried out. I rolled my eyes and found my shirt that Annabeth had carelessly left on the floor. I wadded it up and shoved it in his obedient mouth. Honestly he would have been stupid to even breath with my sword against his heck. I dug in a little, a warning if what I could do. "I'm going to let u get up but if you try anything your dead," I released my hold on the son of Jupiter's arm. Jason climbed to his feet while gagging on the shirt, it was probably too much for him to take but I didn't care. "Get on the bed," I came up with the last part because I knew it would embarrassed him. Humiliating my enemies is what I do best. Jason was slobbering saliva everywhere but reluctantly climbed up in te bedI jabbed him in the back with my sword just for the fun of watching him bleed. I took one of his weak arms and tied it above his head then the other. Before long I had a fully tied up Jason Grace. Then, I went back and found Leo's magic tool belt which I slipped on. Jason raised his head but couldn't see what I was doing. I pulled out the duct tape and slapped some across his kith, keeping the shirt in. He sputtered his face bright red. "Look at you," I taunted. "The great Jason Grace," My vision grew a dark red but I didn't mind. Leo stirred in the corner so I found some barbed wire in my tool belt and tied him up with that, while wadding up some duct tape and putting it in his mouth. Jason made that stupid 'mmmfing' sound as I walked to the door. "I have to go see a girl, what's her name? Piper," I shrugged apologetically. A/N: don't think Jason have up that easily! The son of Jupiter as a plan! Sort of... TheBestDaysofUrLife (talk) 15:46, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I made it halfway up the stairs when I heard the sound of a toilet flushing and the shower being turned on. Muttering under my breath I followed the noise to Piper's bathroom. Hesitating I peeked in quickly, and to my relief she still had under clothes on. I dug into my tool belt once more and brought out a thick piece of cloth and the duct tape. Piper had just turned to pick a towel from the closet when I stepped up behind her and slid my throat across her neck while taking her petite hands behind her back. "Put some clothes on," I ordered. Shaking, she picked up her PJ's and slipped them on. That's when my plans were shot. I wish I'd remembered that Leo was a fire user and could flame through metal...including barbed wire. He must have freed Jason as well because the next thing I knew I was being slammed up against the wall. My vision flickered for a moment and for one second I wondered what I was doing in Piper's bathroom. Am I a pervert? Then, the anger returned and I snarled fiercely at my attacker. "Stay away from Piper," Jason growled and kicked my weapon from my hand. Leo clambered in and shakily picked it up and handed it to Jason. "Tie him up Leo," Jason ordered. "And-" I lashed out with my foot and managed to kick Jason in the place where no light shines. He doubled over for a second and I took the moment to elbow Leo in the ribs and retrieve my sword. Jason launched himself after me after a quick recovery and somehow his Imperial Gold blade appeared out of nowhere. I parried his blow. "How did you escape?" I asked casually. "Leo was a great help," Jason responded keeping his cool. "We took our time getting up. Went and got Subway then came back in time to save the world." He turned the blade of his sword like I taught him and brought it down towards my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and went to defend it when his sword changed direction. I barely had time to sidestep, and even that wasn't enough. I was hit with a sharp smack to the skull. And the last thing I saw was Jason bending over me, shaking his head. TheBestDaysofUrLife (talk) When I woke up, all my muscles were stiff. I wondered when Annabeth would bring more food. I tried to yawn and stretch myself out. I was still tied up of course but the gag was new. I wondered what that was all about. Piper made an entrance, keeping her dagger firmly pointed at me. All I cold do was raise an eyebrow, since I found it hard to talk with cloth in your mouth. I turned my head and spat the cloth out and then asked what was going on again. Piper just rolled out some duct tape for a moment then looked at me. "You tricked Leo, hurt Jason and almost hurt me last night. A-and- you were definitely not sleep walking." I shook my head bewildered then remembered something... "I attacked all of you. I wasn't going to kill you...but...huh." My memories stopped there. I didn't think a sorry would quite cover this one. Piper blinked in surprise. "So you do remember? Are you in control of yourself?" I thought about that. "Look, I-I'm not really sure. I hardly remember anything and it...it was like I was in control of myself but...wasn't." I confessed. "Or maybe your a sick liar who betrayed his friends," A male voice hissed. I craned my neck and saw Jason with a collar in his hands. He noticed my unappreciative look. "This is a gift from Leo to you," He started forward with it. I did not want that around my neck, there was no way they could treat me like a dog! Fury filled my thoughts in that instant and I twisted and bucked. Jason strapped the collar on, it was heavy and metal. It felt cool against my skin. "It has several uses." Piper picked up the cloth I spat out from the floor. "Taser, poisonous gas, netting, injections, hand cuffs and ankle cuffs, you name it." The more things he mentioned the more I hated this stupid device. "Get it off-" I had started to growl but Piper shoved the cloth back into my mouth and wrapped duct tape around my head like five times. Jason untied my hands so I could rub them then apologetically retired them. The mad feeling left and I have them a look like I understood. Piper murmured sorry and left with Jason. After a couple hours and Annabeth visiting I heard a voice. I am the one responsible for this. Your life will always be mine, and there is no way to stop it. You have been chosen...I always said you would be my little pawn... "Gaea." I sat up in my bed (or as far as I could) and with eyes darting around the room watched a dark shadow flash across the left wall. It looked...like me. And I was creeping up on six other people. Why did one vaguely look like Annabeth? Was that other one Leo? I swallowed hard. That seemed impossible...but then again demigods somehow always made up look like down and inside seen like outside. I shall leave you be for one week. I will give you time to heal your soul before I enter once more. Gaea purred in my ear. "Good luck with that," I muttered sarcastically. In truth I was terrified I'd had an eidolon possess me before and I knew what it felt like. But Gaea...I had an earth goddess in my head messing with my brain. I didn't like it. '''WIP Category:TheBestDaysofUrLife Category:Demigods Category:Fanfiction